


with a taste of your lips i'm on a ride

by 0_psique



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drabble, Español | Spanish, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani and Nicky | Nicolò di Genova are in Love, M/M, Motorcycle Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Top Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_psique/pseuds/0_psique
Summary: Santa Maria Madre di Dio, follar sobre una de las motos de Booker llevaba siendo una fantasía culposa de ambos por demasiado tiempo.Joe y Nicky echando un polvo encima de una motocicleta, básicamente.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	with a taste of your lips i'm on a ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Solariz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solariz/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [with a taste of your lips i'm on a ride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122417) by [Solariz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solariz/pseuds/Solariz)
  * Inspired by [Motorbike sex](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/727656) by Karanoid. 



> ¡Hola! Este drabble fue inspirado por [este fanart](https://twitter.com/nsfwkrnd/status/1338546381397487617?s=19) de la maravillosa Kara, con Joe "montando" a Nicky sobre una motocicleta, y cuando lo subí al Discord de Top!Joe le gustó mucho a la encantadora Solariz. Muy amablemente se ofreció a hacer la traducción al inglés. Aunque es muy corto y no tiene la mayor trascendencia, es la primera vez que recibo interés y feedback en inglés y me ha hecho mucha ilusión.
> 
> La traducción podéis leerla [aquí](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122417). Kudos y comentarios para ella estarían geniales ♡
> 
> Un millón de gracias de nuevo a Solariz por su esfuerzo y sus bonitas palabras a mi manera de escribir ♡

Joe se subió en la parte de atrás para hacer de más contrapeso, y ayudó a montarse a Nicky delante. _Santa Maria Madre di Dio_ , follar sobre una de las motos de Booker llevaba siendo una fantasía culposa de ambos por demasiado tiempo. Ya iban por la segunda tanda: antes, Nicky se la había chupado mientras su marido estaba recostado contra la motocicleta, y después Joe le había regalado un glorioso orgasmo próstatico, sólo con sus dedos, sobre la mesa de reparaciones.

—No... Túmbate. Agárrate fuerte porque como nos desequilibremos... Eh, espera.—Joe dejó un pie en el suelo para así reforzar el apoyo de la pata de cabra—. Ya está, así no nos caeremos, digo yo—sonrió de medio lado y le levantó la camiseta hacia arriba, posando un beso en el final de su espalda—. Ven aquí, habibi.

Joe echó la cadera hacia delante, entrando de una sola vez. Sostuvo a Nicky, que de la impresión se aferró a la moto hasta que Joe le vio los nudillos blancos del esfuerzo, con la boca abierta en un gemido que no llegó a emitir. Se retiró entero, y volvió a embestirle, pero en esta ocasión sin entrar, únicamente rozando con toda su erección el culo y la baja espalda de Nicky, notándole temblar de frustración. 

—Yu-... suf... 

—Dime qué es lo que quieres, Nicolò di Genova.

Nicky emitió un jadeo animalesco. Podía sentir la erección húmeda de Joe latiendo contra su entrada, torturándole, a la vez que su propio pene rozaba la tapicería áspera de la moto. Se giró levemente para poder mirarle por encima del hombro, con las pupilas trémulas de deseo. 

—Tu polla, Yusuf al-Kaysani. 

Joe le lamió el cuello, gruñendo en la hendidura de su nuca. Se irguió, apoyando la palma izquierda en el chasis trasero para tomar mejor impulso.

—¿Y ese lenguaje tan sucio, hayati...? Si ya ni alcanzas a verme, perdido en lo que te hace mi polla... Estás tan cachondo, Nicky, abriéndote tanto para mí... Debería darte vergüenza que se me deslice así dentro de ti. Vamos... ¡estrecha el culo, por Alá!—le dio un azote, y Nicky se tensó. Y otro.—... No. ¡Más! Apriétamela como si no quisieras que me marchara nunca, como si te matara la mera idea de que mi polla te abandone por un segundo, Nicolò.

El genovés murmuró algo incoherente en ligur, no se sabe si una súplica o una amenaza.

Joe rió entre dientes, encantado de ver a Nicky así de apurado. Pero sólo le gustaba tenerle así por poco tiempo; enseguida le podían sus ganas de hacerle retorcerse extasiado de la cabeza a los pies, ofrendándole todo el placer que era capaz de darle. Le penetró de nuevo, esta vez quedándose dentro, y comenzó a empujar con brío, sosteniendo su cadera bien alta para que le cupiera entera. Les llegaba el olor a caucho de las ruedas, del aceite de motor, el aroma acre de los acabados en cuero, entreverados con el olor a semen de la primera corrida y a sudor por el esfuerzo de mantenerse en equilibrio. 

—¡¡Jo-... der, Nicky!!

Joe aceleró y acortó sus acometidas, elevando por abajo a Nicky del asiento con los últimos vestigios de fuerza que le quedaban. Jadeó con la voz ronca contra su espalda, manchándole la camiseta de saliva. El pie que tenía apoyado vaciló un poco cuando se echó a temblar descontrolado mientras eyaculaba. Se estremeció bajo la mano que Nicky tenía vuelta hacia atrás, acariciando los rizos de su barba, animándole a que le llenara. Nicolò ronroneó con la garganta cuando Joe se retiró: y el semen se salió, cayendo, blanco y espeso, sobre el sillín, resbalando hasta el suelo. 

—Sébastien nos va a matar.


End file.
